Nouvelle vie, nouvelle Bella
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Une fois de retour de Voltera, Edward veut reprendre son histoire avec Bella, mais cette dernière n'est pas d'accord. Alors qu'Edward se morfond, Bella se fait attaqué par victoria et est sauver par des personnes aussi mystérieuses que dangereuses. Bella se découvrira une nouvelle famille et surtout, le monde découvrira une nouvelle Bella.


**Titre** : Nouvelle vie, nouvelle Bella.

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Les mondes de Twilight et Vampires Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Une fois de retour de Voltera, Edward veut reprendre son histoire avec Bella, mais cette dernière n'est pas d'accord. Alors qu'Edward se morfond, Bella se fait attaqué par victoria et est sauver par des personnes aussi mystérieuses que dangereuses. Bella se découvrira une nouvelle famille et surtout, le monde découvrira une nouvelle Bella.

.

.

Chapitre 1. Nouvelle vie.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Externe «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Deux hommes et une femme. Un rituel. Deux vampires et une sorcière. La magie. Au centre d'un pentacle, se trouvait une pierre de pouvoir. La sorcière récitait une incantation dans un but connue d'eux seuls. Quand un évènement qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu se produisit. La pierre explosa et un filet d'énergie se répondit autours du pentacle.

… : **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Grogna l'un des vampires.

… : **Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas censés se passer comme ça.**

Le vampire attrapa la sorcière par la gorge et la souleva du sol.

… : **Tu as intérêt à régler ça et vite.**

Un cri se fit entendre dans la forêt et un rire cruel suivit. Le filet d'énergie partie dans la direction du bruit et disparu à travers les arbres. Les deux vampires se regardèrent perplexes, le premier lâcha la sorcière et les deux s'élancèrent à travers la forêt. La scène qui se déroula sous leurs yeux les stoppas. Une vampire rousse de seconde génération était en train de mordre une humaine. Alors qu'elle allait la vidée de son sang, le filet d'énergie passa à travers la vampire qui se transforma en cendre et se réfugia dans le corps de l'humaine. L'un des vampires s'approcha de l'humaine.

… : **Elle est en train de mourir. Elle n'a pas suffisamment de venin dans les veines.**

… : **Il faut qu'elle vive,** **d'une manière ou d'une autre,** déclara une voix derrière eux.

Les vampires se tournèrent vers la sorcière qui les avait rejoints. Celle-ci avait les yeux blancs, la sorcière était en transe. Le premier vampire s'approcha, il se mordit le poignet et força l'humaine à boire son sang. L'humaine se mit à convulsionner. Le second vampire se pencha et prit l'humaine dans ses bras et parti avec elle à travers la forêt.

… : **Cette fille vivra. Elle sera exceptionnelle et différente. Le rituel ne t'a pas apporté ce que tu voulais, mais cette fille le fera.**

Après ses paroles, la sorcière disparue et le vampire parti à la suite de son frère et de l'humaine, bientôt vampire.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Bella «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

J'avais réussis. J'avais à fuir Victoria, mais je n'avais pas été assez rapide. Victoria m'avait rattrapé et j'avais senti ses canines se planter dans ma gorge. Je me sentais partir. J'étais en train de mourir. Puis j'ai senti une douce chaleur pénétrer ma poitrine. J'ai vu la surprise dans les yeux de Victoria et l'ai vu se transformer en cendre et deux hommes et une femme apparaitre. L'un des deux hommes s'est approcher et à caresser ma joue. Ils ont parlé entre eux, puis avec la femme sans que je ne puisse rien y comprendre et l'un d'eux c'est mordu le poignet et ma forcer à boire son sang. Alors, j'ai su. Je savais ce qu'ils étaient. Des vampires. Des demi-froids. Pas comme les Cullen. Pas comme les Volturi. Dans les rares moments où Jasper et moi avions pu parler, il m'avait expliqué qu'il existait deux races de vampire. Les sangs froids comme les Cullen, ceux qui brillaient au soleil, qui ne portaient que du venin dans leurs veines, des yeux écarlates ou dorés selon leurs alimentation, une peau pâle et froide, et qui avaient parfois un don. Et les autres, les demi-froids, ceux qui brûlaient au soleil, qui pouvaient se nourrir sans tuer, dont le sang pouvait guérir et transformer et qui paraissaient plus humains que les sangs froids. Mon corps se mit à convulsionner et me brûler de l'intérieure. On me souleva et transporta, l'air caressant ma peau et apaisant un peu le feu. Je me senti être déposer sur un matelas et sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais dans une grande chambre aux tons opaques. Une grande fenêtre dont les volets et rideaux ont été fermés. Je me redressais alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur l'un des hommes présents dans la forêt. Il me tendit une poche de sang. La faim se fit sentir, ma gorge me brûla et je me jetais sur la poche de sang et la vidais. Le vampire me regarda faire en silence et m'offrit deux autres poches l'une après l'autre. Une fois que j'eus fini, j'étais à moitié couverte de sang sur mon pull. Je fis une moue de dégout. Alors j'étais vraiment devenue un vampire ? Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quelle race. Puis me revint en mémoire ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de boire du sang, ça aurait dû m'horrifier, mais une voix intérieure ma chuchotais que ce n'était pas si mauvais. Le vampire du voir ma réaction, car il me tendit une serviette et tenta de m'apaiser.

… : **Ce n'est rien, c'est tout à fait normal.**

Je relevais la tête après m'être nettoyer. Il avait l'air plutôt sympa, enfin pour l'instant.

Bella **: Je sais, c'est normal pour un vampire de boire du sang. Je devrais juste m'y faire, je pense.**

Le vampire me regardait perplexe tandis que j'enlevais mon pull et me retrouvais en débardeur.

… : **Vous connaissez l'existence des vampires ?**

Bella : **Euh… oui, je connais des vampires, des sangs froids.**

… : **Pourquoi cette femme vous a attaquer ?**

Bella : **Elle voulait se venger. Mon ex petit ami, un vampire, à tuer son compagnon, car il en avait après moi. Un compagnon pour un compagnon, disait-elle.**

… : **Alors pourquoi votre compagnon ne vous a pas aidé ?**

Bella : **Parce qu'il n'est pas mon compagnon. J'étais sa chanteuse. Il ne m'aimait que pour mon sang et le silence que mon esprit lui apportait.**

… : **Le silence ?**

Bella : **C'est un télépathe et mon esprit lui est fermé.**

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et remarquais que j'étais en petite culotte. Autant avant cela m'aurais choqué, mais étrangement, maintenant, je ne ressentais aucune gêne.

Bella : **Au fait, je m'appelle Isabella Swan.**

… : **Je m'appelle Elijah Mikaelson. Mon frère, Klaus et moi, vous avons trouver dans la forêt. Mon frère vous a donner de son sang. Votre transformation a été des plus… étonnante, je dois dire.**

Je penchais la tête. Que voulait-il dire par étonnante ? Il me montra un miroir sur pied dans un coin de la pièce. Je me levais et me plaçais devant, j'en restais bouche bée. Ma peau était toujours aussi pale. Mes cheveux étaient plus longs, d'un brun ils étaient passés à un noir profond. Mes yeux étaient dorénavant d'un magnifique vert/gris. Mon visage s'était affiné, ma taille allonger. Ma poitrine était d'une ou deux tailles plus grosses. Je n'étais plus la Bella que je voyais dans le miroir chaque matin. Je n'étais plus banale. J'étais différente. J'étais magnifique. Elijah se plaça derrière moi, ses mains sur mes épaules.

Elijah : **Vous êtes ravissante très chère. Ne vous inquiéter pas, mon frère et moi allons-nous occuper de vous.**

Bella : **Pourquoi ?** Demandais-je.

Elijah : **Pourquoi pas,** répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. **J'ai été vous chercher des vêtements, ils sont dans la penderie. La salle de bains se trouve en face de votre chambre, rejoignez-nous dès que vous serez prête.**

Elijah sorti de la chambre. J'ouvris la penderie et trouvais une robe courte à bretelle de couleur rouge sang avec des escarpins à talons noirs et des sous-vêtements en dentelle noirs. Ce n'était pas le genre de tenus que je portais habituellement, mais je n'avais même pas envie de me plaindre. Je pris les affaires et allais me prendre une douche. La salle de bain était remplie de produits masculins et quelque uns féminins posés sur le rebord de l'évier. Je pris une douche et pris mon temps pour me préparer. Elijah avait même préparer un set de maquillage que j'utilisais légèrement. Je sortis et repérais facilement les deux vampires à l'étage inférieure grâce à mon ouïe vampirique. Je descendis jusqu'au salon et trouvais les deux vampires assis sur des fauteuils. Elijah me sourit et l'autre, Klaus, me regardait en buvant un verre de whisky.

Klaus : **Ravis de te voir parmi nous Isabella. Tu sais qui je suis ?**

J'acquiesçais et parlais sans même savoir d'où me venait toutes ses connaissances.

Bella : **Vous êtes Niklaus Mikaelson, allias Klaus. Vous êtes mon créateur. Vous êtes un hybride âgé de plus de mille ans et vous êtes l'un des cinq originels.**

Les deux me regardaient choqués.

Elijah : **Comment savez-vous tout ça ?**

Bella : **Je ne sais pas, je le sais, c'est tout.**

Klaus : **Remarquable. Elle a un don. Elle a les caractéristiques des deux races de vampires. Elle est un peu un hybride elle aussi. J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose, viens ici.**

Klaus se leva et se plaça devant un grand rideau noir. Une fois que je l'eu rejoint, il ouvrit un côté du rideau et prit ma main droite. Lentement il la plaça sous le faisceau de lumière et sourit. Au contact du soleil, ma main ne se mit pas à scintillé, ni as brûlé. Il porta mon poignet à se bouche et le mordit. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur et je pus voir mon sang couler. Il lécha la plaie qui se referma.

Klaus : **Elle a les avantages des deux races, mais pas les inconvénients. Je me demande si…** il plongea son regard dans le mien, ses yeux devinrent plus sombres et il parla d'une voix envoutante. **Je veux que tu aille embrasser mon frère.**

Elijah : **Klaus.**

Je regardais toujours Klaus.

Bella : **Pourquoi devrais-je l'embrasser ?**

Klaus cligna des yeux surprit, tandis qu'Elijah éclata de rire.

Klaus : **Je ne peux pas l'hypnotiser,** déclara Klaus d'une voix boudeuse.

Bella : **On peut hypnotiser les gens ?** Demandais-je curieuse et impatiente.

Elijah : **Oui, pour ça il faut que vous regardiez la personne dans les yeux et que vous souhaitiez qu'il vous obéisse.**

Je souris et me tournais vers Klaus, puis plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

Bella : **Klaus, je veux que vous me donniez votre verre.**

Klaus réagit comme un automate et me donna son verre. Elijah ne rigolais plus, il nous regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

Bella : **Quoi ?**

Elijah : **Vous n'êtes pas censée hypnotiser un originel, encore moins votre créateur.**

Bella : **Oh.**

Klaus : **La sorcière avait raison, elle est exceptionnelle et différente. Bien, Elijah, donne-lui une chevalière. Isabella, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras Isabella Mikaelson, notre soeur,** dit-il avant de quitter la maison.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me tournais vers Elijah qui me tendit une chevalière. Je la mis et regardais Elijah.

Bella : **Votre soeur ?**

Elijah haussa les épaules.

Elijah : **Aller savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de mon frère. Bienvenue dans la famille petite sœur.**

Bella : **Merci**. **Au fait, où sommes-nous ?**

Elijah : **Dans une maison à la sortie de Forks. Vous êtes resté morte durant huit jours. Vous devriez contacter votre famille pour les prévenir.**

Bella : **Il n'y a personne à prévenir, mes parents sont morts et je vis seule. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ?**

Elijah : **Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, nous restons à Forks. Je vais vous déposez chez vous et en profiter pour aller voir l'agence immobilière pour louer une maison.**

Elijah se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand me vint une idée.

Bella : **Euh, Elijah, si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir chez moi, j'ai des chambres en plus et je vis seule, se serait plus simple.**

Elijah : **Je vous remercie pour l'invitation et je l'accepte volontiers au nom de mon frère et moi-même.**

Elijah et moi prîmes la route. Je lui indiquais le chemin et on arriva bientôt devant ma maison. Quand mes parents sont morts, tués par Victoria, j'ai hérité de beaucoup d'argent et comme Victoria avait brûler ma maison, j'ai dû en trouver une autre. Mon attention s'était porter sur celle-ci en particulier et je l'avais achetée. J'avais été un peu réticente au début, mais j'avais eu un vrai coup de cœur et je n'ai pas résisté. Elle était grande, très grande en fait, vu qu'il s'agit d'un manoir à dix minutes de la ville. Le manoir comportait dix-huit chambres et cinq salles de bain, une immense cuisine et salle à manger, deux grands salons dont un avec une grande bibliothèque que j'ai pris plaisir à remplir de divers ouvrages. Je me sentais bien dans ma maison, c'était mon refuge privé, d'ailleurs, personne n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Je ne l'avais que depuis trois mois et je n'avais encore inviter personne, Elijah serait le premier à avoir ce privilège.

Elijah : **Jolie demeure.**

Bella : **Merci, je l'ai acquis récemment, venez.**

On entra dans la maison et alors que je m'apprêtais à monter à l'étage, je remarquais des odeurs étrangères.

Elijah : **Quelqu'un est entrer chez vous. Des sangs froids. Sept au total.**

Bella : **Je Vais Les Tuer.**

Je grognais. Sept. Je savais parfaitement qui aurait été capable de ça. J'attrapais mes clefs et me dirigeais vers le garage et montais dans ma magnifique MCLAREN rouge. Elijah me suivit en silence et monta sur le siège passager. Je conduisis à toute vitesse et me garais devant chez eux. Je sortais de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte quand je les vis sortir au complet dehors.

Bella : **Comment osez-vous ? Comment avez-vous osé rentrer chez moi sans y être inviter ? Je vous ai dit de rester loin de moi, mais vous n'en fait qu'à votre tête. Quand allez-vous comprendre que je veux que vous restiez loin de moi, Cullen ?** Hurlais-je.

Edward : **Bella, tu avais disparue et…**

Je ne le laissais pas finir, je m'approchais d'Edward et lui décochais mon poing dans la figure. Il vola loin de sa famille et Elijah dû venir me retenir de le démembré. Je me débâtais dans les bras d'Elijah sous les regards horrifiés de la famille Cullen.

Bella : **Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je disparaisse, ce n'est pas comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire.**

Alice : **Bella que t'est-il arriver ?**

Comment ose-t-elle ? Ils m'ont abandonné, laisser ma famille mourir, mis un décompte sur ma vie et maintenant ils osent me demander ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me mis à pousser un cri de rage.

Bella : **Je vous conseille toi et ton connard de frère, de ne plus venir chez moi ou je vous jure que je vous démembre et envois vos reste aux Volturi. Quand à ce qui m'est arrivé, ça ne vous regarde pas.** Je me tournais vers les reste de la famille. **Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'ils restent loin de moi.** Je me tournais vers Elijah. **Vous voulez bien conduire, je ne m'en sens pas la force,** lui demandais-je calmement.

Elijah passa sa main derrière mon dos et me guida jusqu'au siège passager ou je m'installais et fermais les yeux. Il s'installa au volant et la minute suivante, nous étions en route pour rentrer. Le retour se fit en silence, Elijah ne me posa aucune question. Une fois rentrer, je montais directement dans ma chambre et m'effondrais sur mon lit, oubliant même la présence d'Elijah dans ma maison. Je me retournais sur le dos, croisais mes mains derrière ma tête et me mis à penser à ses deux dernières années.

J'avais déménager pour aller vivre chez mon père à Forks. Là, j'ai été fascinée par Edward et son étrange famille. J'ai découvert qu'ils étaient en fait des vampires. Il y a eu la partie de baseball. Tout s'était bien passé bien jusqu'au moment où trois vampires sont arrivés : James, Victoria et Laurent. James a senti mon odeur et les Cullen ont dû me protéger de James, qui était un grand chasseur et cherchait à me tuer. J'ai donc fuis avec Alice et Jasper pour me cacher. Peu après, James m'avait appelé et donné rendez-vous dans le studio de danse où je prenais des cours étant petite, mais c'était un piège bien sûr, il m'avait cassé la jambe et m'avait mordu. Heureusement, Edward et sa famille sont arriver à temps pour me sauver et tuer James. Edward à extrait le venin de mon bras et empêcher la transformation.

Lors de mon dix-huitième anniversaire chez Edward, la fête avait mal tourné quand je me suis couper le doigt avec un cadeau. Deux jours après, Edward m'annonçait que lui et toute sa famille partaient pour ne plus revenir tant que je serais vivante. J'étais anéantie, je suis tombé dans une profonde dépression et, toutes les nuits, je faisais des cauchemars. Je me suis alors rapprocher de Jacob. Désespérer comme je l'étais, je me suis jeter d'une falaise. Heureusement, Jacob m'avait sauvé. Edward, pensant à tort que j'étais morte, a voulu se suicider. Alice, sous le coup d'une prémonition, vint me chercher pour empêcher Edward de commettre l'irréparable en Italie. Je l'ai suivi par égard pour sa famille qui m'avait accueilli les bras ouverts. Edward sauvé, toute la famille à décider de retourner à Forks. Edward a voulu reprendre notre relation, mais j'ai refusé.

J'ai quitté l'aéroport et je suis rentré en taxi, mais quand je suis arrivé, la maison de Charlie était en feu. Charlie était mort dans l'incendie. Le lendemain, j'appris que René et Phil étaient morts eux aussi lors de mon séjour à Voltera. J'avais découvert que non seulement j'avais hérité de Charlie et René, mais aussi de Phil qui m'avais fait bénéficiaire de toute sa fortune. J'étais rester trois mois à la Push chez Sam. Jacob était devenu l'Alpha de la meute, il avait commencé à devenir distant. Puis un jour, il est venu me dire de quitter la réserve, que je n'étais plus la bienvenue, car il en avait marre de se retrouver à chasser toutes les sangsues qui en avaient après moi. Le cœur lourd, j'ai quitté la réserve sans pourvoir dire au revoir à mes amis.

Depuis ce jours, Jacob ne m'adresse plus la parole, les Cullen on garder leurs distances. J'ai acheté mon manoir, je faisais ma vie tranquillement et aussi humainement que possible, puis les accidents ont commencé. J'ai finalement compris quand j'ai aperçus Victoria, elle jouait avec moi et mes nerfs. Elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait tué mes parents, qu'elle était responsable de ma déchéance. Je l'ai croisé en ville il y a huit jours, elle m'a poursuivi et a fait sortir ma Porsche de la route. Je me suis enfuis dans la forêt. J'ai atteint le territoire de la meute, mais aucun n'était venue me sauver cette fois-ci. Ils me laissaient mourir comme ils avaient laissé mourir Charlie. Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas retourné ses sentiments à Jacob. Jacob avait été mon meilleur ami, maintenant, je le haïssais de toute mon âme, car aujourd'hui j'étais morte.

Quant à mon réveille, j'apprends que je ne suis pas un vampire conventionnel et que mon créateur a décidé de faire de moi sa soeur adoptive. Je me retrouve à habiter avec deux hommes que je ne connais même pas dans mon sanctuaire. J'apprends aussi que ses misérable Cullen ont osé entrer chez moi par effraction, soi-disant parce que j'avais disparue, pourtant, il ne se sont pas soucier de moi quand j'avais eu le plus besoin d'eux. J'ai passé quatre mois à échapper à Victoria, je n'étais encore en vie que grâce à la chance et quatre loups qui ont agi dans le dos de Jacob. Je soupirais, ma vie était devenue un tel merdier, je devais au moins me réjouir, je n'étais techniquement pas morte et Victoria, elle, l'était. Je sentis mes joues se mouiller, je fus surprise de me rendre compte que je pouvais encore pleurer, ce qui ne fit que redoubler encore plus mes larmes. Je me couchais en position fœtal au milieu de mon grand lit. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je senti un corps s'allonger contre le mien. Je me retournais et Elijah me prit dans ses bras tandis que je pleurais contre sa poitrine pour finir par m'endormir contre lui.

Ma dernière pensée fut que oui, effectivement, ma vie était décidément devenue un véritable enfer.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Elijah «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Cette jeune femme m'impressionnait, elle semblait si forte et si fragile à la fois. Elle passait de la joie de vivre, à la colère et aux pleures en quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait ce coven de vampire, mais la colère qu'elle ressent à leur égard est puissante. J'ai entendu ses pleurs et j'ai ressenti le besoin de la consolé. MOI, un vampire de plus de 1000 ans, je console un nouveau née. La gamine a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras à force de pleurer. Je me détache doucement d'elle et la laisse se reposer. Je retourne au salon où Klaus m'attend. Je l'ai appelé plus tôt et il nous a rejoint pendant qu'Isabella s'endormait. Je m'affale dans l'un des fauteuils et prend le verre que me tend mon frère.

Klaus : **Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec elle ?**

Elijah : **Après ton départ, Isabella m'a proposé que l'on s'installe ici. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées, nous avons senti l'odeur de sept vampires. La gamine s'est tout de suite énerver, elle a pris sa voiture et à conduit à une maison dans la forêt, un coven de sangs froids. Ils sont sortis, elle ne leurs à pas laisser le temps de s'expliquer qu'elle à crier contre eux, puis quand l'un d'eux a voulu s'expliqué, elle lui a mis son poing dans la figure. Ils n'avaient pas compris qu'elle n'était plus humaine.** Je souris en me remémorant la scène. **Elle semble profondément en colère contre eux. Elle m'a demandé de conduire pour le retour et elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis.** Je soupirais. **Klaus, elle a pleuré dans mes bras et je l'ai consolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que je devais le faire.**

Klaus : **Comme je sentais que je devais la transformer,** chuchota mon frère.

J'acquiesçais distraitement et dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

Elijah : **Je ne sais pas ce que ce coven de vampire lui a fait, mais il est hors de question qu'il l'approche à nouveau.**

Klaus acquiesça et parti à l'étage, certainement pour se choisir une chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me levais et décidais de faire comme mon frère. Je montais à l'étage et établissais de prendre une chambre à côté de celle de la gamine et remarquais que mon frère avait fait la même chose. Je secouais la tête, amusée, comment cette petite arrivait-elle à charmer deux vieux vampires comme Klaus et moi restait un mystère, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, Isabella aurait une grande place dans notre avenir et certainement dans nos cœurs.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Bella «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Klaus : **Isabella, debout !** Cria Klaus dans ma chambre.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Klaus fouiller dans mon placard, la totalité de mes vêtement répandus sur le sol.

Bella : **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

Klaus : **Mettons les choses au clair. Premièrement** , dit-il en levant un doigt, **tu arrêtes de nous vouvoyer, on est de ta famille maintenant. Deuxièmement, mets ça,** dit-il en me jetant au visage la robe que je portais hier.

Bella : **Pourquoi ?** Dis-je en enfilant la robe, d'ailleurs, quand l'avais-je enlevé ?

Klaus : **Parce qu'on va faire du shoping, tu es un vampire maintenant, il est temps de te comporter comme tel et il est hors de question qu'une Mikaelson digne de ce nom, s'habille de chiffon.**

Bella : **Hey** , lâchais-je vexer, **je les aime bien moi mes chiffons comme tu dis**.

Klaus : **Vraiment ?**

Me demande-t-il en soulevant un vieux tee-shirt blanc qui avait vu des jours meilleurs et pour cause il avait appartenu à Leah avant qu'elle ne phase. D'ailleurs tous mes vêtements me venaient de Leah, Seth, ou Emily. Comme je n'avais plus rien, ils m'avaient trouvé ce qu'ils avaient pu étant donné que je refusais dans acheter. Bon d'accords Klaus avait raison, il était tant que je prenne soin de mon image, surtout maintenant que je n'étais plus humaine, je n'avais plus l'excuse de Victoria ou la mort de mes parents. Je sortis du lit et mis mes escarpins. Klaus sourit et m'entraina jusqu'à ma voiture et sans me laisser le choix, il s'installa au volant et nous emmena à Port Angeles. Je supposais qu'il appréciait beaucoup ma voiture. Là-bas, on passa la moitié de la journée à dévaliser les boutiques, mais aussi à tester mon contrôle par rapport aux humains et étrangement, le sang ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. Il était alléchant et hypnotisant, mais je réussis assez facilement à me contenir. Klaus avait choisi pour moi un style sombre, envoutant et sexy. Les couleurs dominantes étaient surtout le noir, rouge, gris, blanc. J'avais trouvé une veste en cuir noir qui me plaisais beaucoup et l'avais acheté. Klaus avait raison, j'étais un vampire maintenant et je comptais bien me comporter comme tel. Adieu la Bella naïf et humaine et bonjour la Bella forte et vampire.

Une fois rentrer au manoir, je courais jusqu'à ma chambre et la trouvais ranger. Je rigolais, Elijah avait dû passer par là. Je rangeais mes nouvelles affaires et mis toutes les autres dans un carton au fond de ma penderie. Je pris un pantalon en cuir noir et un débardeur bordeaux, une petite culotte en satin noir et le soutien-gorge assorti et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. J'en ressortais une heure et demie plus tard, me chaussais de bottines noirs et de ma veste en cuir. Je m'étais maquillé d'un rouge à lèvre rouge comme le sang, un peu d'eyeliner et mascara noir, du fard à paupière argenté. J'attachais mes cheveux à l'aide d'une pince à cheveux et me contemplais dans le miroir. J'étais époustouflée. J'étais une nouvelle Bella. J'étais sexy. Je descendis rejoindre les garçons en bas et souriais des têtes qu'ils faisaient à mon arriver. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même.

Elijah : **Isabella, tu es… ravissante,** déclara-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Klaus : **Et voilà, elle ressemble enfin à un vampire Mikaelson.** Il me tendit une assiette de lasagne que je mangeais bien volontiers. **Au moins on sait qu'elle peut manger de la nourriture humaine.**

Elijah : **Que compte tu faire maintenant, petite soeur ?** Me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres que je lui rendis volontiers.

Bella : **Je vais aller au lycée. J'ai manqué six mois de cour, je veux finir mon année. Et après, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on est immortel ?**

Klaus éclata de rire.

Klaus : **On fait tout un tas de chose, mais tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir. Aller vient je t'emmène à ton lycée. Elijah, je veux savoir où est Rebekah.**

Elijah acquiesça et Klaus m'entraina jusqu'à la voiture ou il conduisit, encore. Nous étions l'heure de la fin des cours et notre arriver fit un effet du tonnerre. Klaus m'ordonna d'attendre, il sorti et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tendit la main pour me mettre debout. Je me réjouis des têtes des étudiants, mais encore plus quand je vis les Cullen à côtés de leurs voitures. Klaus me tendit une paire de lunette de soleil noir que je mis sur mes yeux. Il se pencha dans mon cou qu'il embrassa, me faisant frissonner et chuchota si bas que je fus certaine que même les Cullen ne pouvaient l'entendre. Je savais qu'Elijah lui avait parler des Cullen et j'en déduit qu'il avait compris que c'était eux.

Klaus : **Joue le jeu, chérie.**

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me tira jusqu'à lui, puis il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'eus même pas envie de protester et répondis à son baiser endiabler. Mon dieu, on ne m'a jamais embrassé de la sorte pensais-je. Klaus mit fin au baiser. Il me sourit et je lui souris en retour. J'étais sûr que tous les vampires des environs pouvaient sentir mon excitation, car putain, oui, il m'avait excité avec son baiser. Klaus posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me conduisit vers le lycée. Je pouvais voir et ressentir l'incrédulité et la colère des Cullen. Je pouvais aussi voir Edward retenu par Emmett et Jasper, ainsi que le visage déçut et triste d'Alice, mais ne m'en souciais pas. Nous avancions jusqu'au secrétariat ou j'eus un rendez-vous avec le directeur qui me laissa revenir au lycée. Je lui avais donné comme excuse que la mort de mes parents m'avait plongé dans une dépression, mais que j'allais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Il m'offrit de revenir la semaine prochaine, ce que j'acceptais. Klaus et moi repartions, on aperçut les Cullen qui s'apprêtaient à venir vers nous quand une voix les arrêta.

… : **Bella ?**

Je me retournais face à Angéla et lui souris. Pour une humaine, je l'aimais bien et même encore maintenant. Sans me contrôler, je m'avançais et la pris dans mes bras. Klaus me laissait faire, mais gardait un œil sur moi et les Cullen s'étaient raidis, aillant peur que je fasse une bêtise. Angéla me rendit mon étreinte et se mit à pleurer.

Angéla : **Bella ! Bella, c'est vraiment toi ?**

Bella : **Bien sûr Angéla que c'est moi. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de la sorte, tu n'as fait que vouloir m'aider et j'ai été une vraie garce avec toi. Tu me pardonne ?**

Angéla me sauta au cou en souriant.

Angéla : **Bien sûr que je te pardonne tu es ma meilleure amie Bella, alors oui, oui, et mille fois oui, je te pardonne.**

Bella : **Merci, toi aussi tu es ma meilleure amie et ça fait du bien de te revoir. Angéla, j'aimerais te présenter mon ami Klaus. Klaus voici Angéla.**

Klaus : **Ravis de vous rencontrer Angéla. Bella chérie, je te laisse un moment, je vais passer un coup de fils à Elijah.**

Klaus m'embrassa et s'écarta pour appeler son frère.

Angéla : **Waouh, Bella, ce mec est chaud.**

Je souris et entendis Klaus rire, et je sus qu'il avait entendu la réflexion d'Angéla.

Bella : **Ça doit être de famille alors.**

Angéla : **Pourquoi ?**

Bella : **Son frère, Elijah est aussi canon que Klaus. Ils ont un style différent l'un de l'autre, mais il n'en reste pas moins sexy tous les deux.**

Je me claquais mentalement quand je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire, j'étais presque sûr que Klaus m'avait entendu. Et effectivement la manière dont il me regardait, me confirmait qu'il avait bien entendu. Si je l'avais encore pu, j'aurais rougis tellement j'étais gêner.

Angéla : **En tout cas, tu es sexy toi aussi. Dis-moi, c'est l'effet de ses deux mecs qui t'a métamorphosé à se point ?**

Je me retourner vers Angéla et vis les regards des Cullen fixer sur nous, je savais qu'ils écoutaient toute la conversation. Le parking était désert excepter moi, Klaus, Angéla et les Cullen. Leur présence m'exaspérait, enfin surtout celle d'Edward et d'Alice. Ce fut alors que je ne remarquais seulement que maintenant, que Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett semblaient distant par rapport au deux autres, ce que je trouvais étrange. Je voulais demander à Angéla, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ma colère envers ses trois Cullen en particulier s'était évaporer ses derniers jours. C'était comme si je savais que je ne devais pas leurs en vouloir, mais seulement eux. Pourquoi, ça, je n'en savais rien, mais je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en se sentiment nouveau.

Bella : **Angéla, que dirais-tu de venir chez moi ce week-end ? Je pourrais te dire ce que j'ai fait ses derniers mois et je te présenterais mes amis, qu'en pense tu ?**

Angéla : **Je ne sais pas…**

Bella : **Aller s'il-te-plaît.**

Klaus : **On va organiser une fête au manoir, tu pourrais aider Isabella à organiser tout ça,** lança Klaus depuis la voiture.

Angéla : **Une fête ?** Me demanda suspicieusement mon amie qui savait que je n'aimais pas particulièrement ça.

Bella : **Euh, oui, j'aimerais organiser une fête chez moi. Seulement avec quelques amis. Tu pourrais inviter Ben.**

Le sourire d'Angéla apparu au nom du garçon qu'elle aimait. Et voilà, je la tenais.

Angéla : **D'accords. Je passerais demain après-midi, ça te va ?**

Bella : **Impec.**

Angéla : **Ok, à demain alors.**

Mon amie partie à sa voiture après qu'on se soit dit au revoir et sa promesse de venir me voir demain. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il fallait que je prévienne mes nouveaux "frères" de ne pas grignoter Angéla. Je rigolais à mes pensées quand je remarquais Alice et Edward devant moi, m'empêchant de rejoindre ma voiture. Je remarquais Klaus qui observait calmement, je savais, sans même savoir comment, qu'il voulait voir ce que j'allais faire. Alors que je commençais à m'énerver, je me senti soudain plus calme. Je tournais la tête vers Jasper qui me souriait piteusement. Je lui souriais et le remerciais. Je pus alors voir les sourires de Rosalie et son mari avant de retourner mon attention sur les deux gêneurs et là, je perdis mon sourire, mais ne dis rien, j'attendais qu'ils parlent les premiers.

Edward : **Bella regarde toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ce n'est pas toi. Et comment ça se fait que tu sois transformé ? Qui as fait ça ?**

J'entendis soudainement un éclat de rire. Ah, non, en fait c'était moi. Oui, vraiment, j'étais en train de rire de sa stupidité et en l'occurrence de la mienne aussi. Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil ? Il est si plein d'arrogance, il est si imbu de lui-même et toujours à tout vouloir contrôler. J'étais amusé, mais en colère en même temps. Oh, oui, tellement en colère. Je voulais le faire souffrir, j'avais été sa chose pendant trop longtemps, maintenant c'était fini. Je n'étais plus la naïf petite humaine. Je m'approchais d'Edward en souriant.

Bella : **Vois-tu, il m'est impossible de gerbé, pourtant c'est le sentiment que tu m'inspire. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre quand je parle ? Ne parlons-nous pas la même langue ?** Demandais-je d'un ton enfantin, faisant rire Klaus et Emmett. **Pourtant, quand je t'ais demander de rester loin de moi, ses six derniers mois, tu avais bien compris. À tels point que j'ai passé trois mois à fuir Victoria, sans recevoir d'aide de toi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tue. Humm d'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'explique comment elle est morte Klaus, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce passage-là. Faut dire que quand on est en train de crevé, on prend pas vraiment le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe autour de soi, pas vrai ? Alors dit-moi, pourquoi maintenant que je suis un vampire, tu refais surface dans mon éternité ? Pff, sérieux tu me gave, j'ai même pas envie de t'entendre, salut.**

Edward était bouche-bée. Je le contournais et allais rejoindre Klaus qui m'attendait adosser à la voiture.

Alice : **Bella ?**

Bella : **Ah, non ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas écouter Edward, mais ça vaut pour toi aussi Alice. J'avais confiance en vous, mais vous m'avez abandonné, j'ai faillis mourir dans cette forêt quand IL est parti, si Sam ne m'avait pas trouvé je serais morte,** hurlais-je. **J'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours pour arrêter de penser à vous, cette fois c'est Jacob qui est arriver à temps. Je t'ai aidée à le sauvé, mais vous avez mis un décompte sur ma tête, avez-vous seulement averti votre famille que si vous ne me transformiez pas à la fin de mes études, je devais mourir ?**

… : **Quoi !** Cria Rosalie en cœur avec Emmett et Jasper.

Bella : **Les Volturi, Victoria, au fond c'était la même chose. J'ai passé les trois derniers mois à fuir Victoria, mais elle a finalement réussi à m'avoir. Je remercie Klaus et Elijah pour avoir été là, mais certainement pas vous. Toi Alice, parce que je sais que tu continuais de vérifier mon futur et toi Edward car je sais que tu voyais tout ce qu'elle voyait. Et aucun de vous deux n'a réagi, vous m'avez laissé crevé, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi ? Vous deux, Esmée et Carlisle, je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancer, mais si vous m'approcher encore, vous le regretterez.**

Je rejoignis Klaus qui m'attira contre lui, me cachant contre sa poitrine.

Klaus : **Passez donc le message à Carlisle Cullen qu'Isabella est sous la protection de Niklaus et Elijah Mikaelson. Oh, et ne vous inquiété pas, je me charge de prévenir Aro, Marcus et Caïus au sujet de mon Isabella.**

Bella : **Une dernière choses** , je sais que ce que j'allais faire allait mettre le feu aux poudres, mais je savais que je devais le faire **. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, vous êtes les bienvenues au manoir et j'espère vous voir à ma petite fête tous les trois, je vous enverrais une invitation,** leurs dis-je en souriant.

Les trois me regardaient choqués, puis me sourirent. Klaus me fit monter dans la voiture et nous reconduisit au manoir.


End file.
